All You Ever
by slynn4983
Summary: Post-Neverland. Pan (not Henry) went into the box. Emma and Hook are having a physical relationship. Hook ends things because it's just not enough for him anymore. Can Killian change his mind? Can Emma? RATED FOR LANGUAGE. Nothing explicit included.


Story is inspired by the song "All You Ever" by Hunter Hayes. I recommend listening to it before reading or as you read. But that's just my recommendation and what do I really know?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Nothing is ever mine. I'll keep dreaming but that hasn't changed anything so far...

**All You Ever**

Killian couldn't believe his luck. He had gotten the girl.

Technically.

It seemed much emptier than he had expected. Not that she wasn't great in bed. The things she could do to him…

He couldn't start thinking about that if he intended to go through with his plans.

He loved her. He was thrilled that they were finally together and wanted to shout it to the world.

She could barely look at him when he told her how he felt. And telling anyone? Forget that. No one was allowed to even suspect that they were friends let alone that they were together.

Then again… maybe they weren't friends or "together." Not in any sense that he wanted. They seemed to just be sleeping together.

And that just wasn't enough for him anymore. He thought things would've been different by now. But they haven't changed and didn't seem like they ever would at this point.

He would wait for her forever. She was the only thing that mattered in his life. But he just couldn't be so close to her without truly having her anymore.

*~*KE~*~KE*~*KE~*~

"We need to talk, lass." He had started speaking before she had even finished walking through the doorway to his room.

Emma froze and quickly analyzed her surroundings before staring at the man in front of her. "Not funny, Jones." she smirked as she finished her approach and pressed her lips to his.

He only allowed the contact for the briefest moment. He wanted more. But that always seemed to be his problem with her.

"We can't do this anymore." he said quickly. Her confusion was plain on her face. He corrected himself, "I can't do this anymore."

The confusion quickly shifted to pain which was quickly covered by indifference. She looked at his groin as she spoke, "I know that not only are you capable of doing this, but that you excel at it."

He couldn't help the smile that escaped at that comment. "I'm not talking about physical ability, love. I just don't want to be part of this sordid tale anymore."

Her gaze fell to the floor. She couldn't look at him as she spoke. "You don't want me."

"I don't want _this_." He corrected. It was important to him that she understood.

"Same thing!" Emma shouted. "I'm not surprised. I knew you would leave. Everyone leaves."

Killian grabbed her face with hook and hand. He needed her to look at him, all of him, as he spoke. "I love you, Emma Swan. I'm not going anywhere. I just can't be part of this. I need more."

Emma wrenched herself out of his grasp so suddenly that she was surprised she had nicked herself, even though she knew, from experience, that he wouldn't let his hook hurt her.

"Screw you Jones." The words were barely out of her mouth before she was gone.

It killed and excited him that she still called him 'Jones.' It was better than 'Hook' but not as good as it got…

He couldn't believe how much it hurt to do the one thing that he needed but never wanted. Not even counting the pain he felt from causing her pain. And he knew that he somehow had, but he didn't understand that.

*~*KE~*~KE*~*KE~*~

Killian Jones could go fuck himself for all she cared. He needed more? Well, too damn bad. She didn't have any 'more' to give him.

She had given him everything that she had. Her heart, mind, and body were all his. And it still wasn't enough.

She wasn't enough.

Emma held back the tears. Maybe she wasn't good at the emotional side of their relationship. But that wasn't who she was. That didn't mean that she didn't love him just as fiercely.

Emma stopped her thoughts and movement momentarily. She did not just think that, did she?

It wasn't a word she was at all comfortable with, especially with things being the way they currently were. It wasn't that she thought they weren't true. It was because she knew that they were real that they were dangerous to think. Especially with the situation being what it was.

She couldn't tell him how she felt when they were together; she wasn't going to do it now that they were over.

She didn't understand why they were over though. She knew he loved her. And she loved him. And she may have never said it but he had to have known. He knew her better than anyone else ever had or ever could.

So he would know how she felt. Right? He would have to know that she wouldn't be with him knowing how he felt about her if she didn't return those feelings…

The knock on the door startled her more than she cared to admit.

But not nearly as much as when she opened it to find Killian on the other side leaning against the jamb.

"What are you doing here?" Although her annoyance could be heard in her tone, she was also happy to see him again.

"I broke a promise I made both to you and to myself. I came here to try to fix it."

"What promise was that?"

"I promised that I would never hurt you. I could tell what I said earlier did just that. I just don't understand why."

"Why do you care? We're through, aren't we? It shouldn't matter to you one way or the other."

"You matter to me always. Just because we are no longer sharing a bed doesn't mean I don't care."

"Get in here." Emma tugged him inside.

"Ah, yes. We wouldn't want anyone to see us together. They might get the wrong idea."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She closed the door behind him and then quickly took several steps away from him. She wasn't ready to be that close to him.

Killian stared at her, "I know you're embarrassed to be associated with me in any way." She just stared at him, confused. "You wouldn't go places with me. And if I did run into you somewhere in town you would become very irritated and leave."

Emma shook her head. "I just wanted you. All to myself. And when I saw you, I got really annoyed with the way other people would look at you. They were undressing you with their eyes and it was pissing me off!"

Emma couldn't believe that those words had actually come out of her mouth. But maybe it was time for an honest discussion. She just hoped she wasn't too honest.

He scratched his chin thoughtfully, "You were jealous?"

"Of course I was! They all knew how you felt about me. The fact that they were looking means they were thinking what I was thinking. Everyone knew I could never hold your attention for long…" Emma was picking imaginary lint off of her shirt now. She couldn't look at him. She knew how pathetic she sounded. She needed to stop.

Killian seemed to be hesitating as he spoke, "Emma, love, I never saw one of them." She just continued to play with her shirt. "All of you thought wrong."

Emma snorted at that, "Clearly not. I mean, you want to move on and that's fine. I understand."

Killian ran his hand over his face, "Clearly you don't. I'm not moving on. I'm not going anywhere. I just need more."

"You made that painfully obvious earlier. I just don't have any "more" to give."

Killian walked towards her and Emma backed up away from him until he had her pressed up against the wall. He ran his hand down along the side of her face. She shivered at the contact and tried not to be obvious as she ever so slightly leaned more into him.

He moved his hand farther down so that his palm was over her heart. "I want this. I just can't keep feeling this way about you and be nothing more than something that's convenient."

Emma slapped him. Then she pulled his mouth down to hers quickly. She pushed back from him to closely examine his eyes as she asked, "Is that what you honestly think?"

"Yes. At least until the last few minutes happened."

Emma took a deep, steadying breath then said, "I may not be the best person for this. I don't usually talk about how I feel… but I do love you, Killian."

*~*KE~*~KE*~*KE~*~

Emma was running her hand along his naked chest. They had, eventually, made their way to her bed and her head was now laying on his shoulder.

"What do you say to us going on an outing?"

She leaned up on her elbow and looked down at him, "You mean like a date?" Killian only arched an eyebrow at the unfamiliar term. "Will you keep your eyes only on me?"

"Eyes, hands, lips… It's all for you." He agreed.

Emma smacked him on his upper arm as she scolded, "Killian!"

He sat up and rolled her beneath him, "One never can be sure how these things will turn out."

Emma's laugh was cut off by his lips crashing down onto hers. When his lips journeyed south, she said, "Oh, I think we might have a pretty good idea…"

Sooo... I had originally intended for Emma to chase Killian down (seemed more fitting for the song) but that was just a little too out of character for me and well, then this just kind of took over. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
